


Cheesy Poems

by Spideronsilk



Series: Soulmates [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill's not a creep guys, Bill's the same age, Chubby Dipper, Cuddles, Dipper's 12, Eskimo Kisses, Fluff, Just a demon, M/M, Sappy poems, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideronsilk/pseuds/Spideronsilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part two of Soulmates!</p><p>Dipper is twelve and we see how Bill's and his relationship has grown</p><p>Also Dipper writes a sappy poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheesy Poems

**Author's Note:**

> So I literally cried today at how amazing you all are so here's me raising my glass of vitamin water to you guys!
> 
> *cheers*
> 
> Here, have a gift for all you amazing people out there, I love you all!!
> 
> As a bonus, here's some artwork I did that goes perfect with this AU as the flowers in the pic are forget me nots.
> 
> I COULDNT FUCKING FIGURE OUT HOW TO UPLOAD THE PICTURE I WAS HAVING SUCH A HARD TIME! so you all get to visit my Tumblr while you're there, hurray!
> 
> http://spideronsilk.tumblr.com/post/137533319093/look-at-my-art-judgemental-world
> 
> Also the poem in this fic is the poem in the artwork and it just fit these two's relationship so well I'm just...its fate guys, it was fate.

 

Dipper stared up at his dark, low ceiling, where green stars and moons glowed down at him, filling his pitch black room like a swirl of an emerald galaxy. The glow filled his wandering vision with a odd longing, the radiating light reminding him of a pair of mismatched eyes, one golden and one as much of a endless galaxy as his ceiling.

He sat cushioned in his well worn bed, cool sheets laying against his sweaty body, his fluffy, dark curls surround by pillows of different sizes and textures. His hands layed on his belly, his sweaty, pudgy mits nervously crinkling the warped paper in his hands.

In the darkness he felt the sweet magic of the crystalized flower calling to him. He bit at his lip nervously, chewing at the worn skin, enjoying the bittersweet pain of his raw lips.

Today was the anniversary of the first time he met Bill, and Dipper had written the demon a little poem to celebrate. He grunted as he sat up, his gut alot bigger the it had been when he was seven, and even now, five years later Dipper was still a little too wide for his small size.

He plugged in his hanging lights, the purple bulbs reflecting pink in the dimness that was his boxed in room. He smiled at the twinkling lights, Mabel had picked them out for him and Bill had said that he loved the way the warm color reflected in his chocolatey eyes.

He took the Forget Me Not from his night stand, he had lost count as to how many times Bill had visited. As a child Dipper had been full of wonder, his innocent curiousity eager to take in all the information the demon had to offer, and Bill had been just as eager to teach.  
Showing him hidden caves and undiscovered creatures, training him in magic and over all being his best friend.

When he first came into contact with Bill the thought of being the soulmate to a dream demon had amazed him, and now, at the age of twelve it still made his gut bubble with yellow and blue butterflies, (Bill had made them come out of his belly button once when he had been nine). His round cheeks flushed a rosey red, blending well with the pink tinted lights, he twirled the flower in his chubby hand, he held it up, taking a deep breath before blowing on it like a dandelion. Bill had told him that any action towards the flower would summon him, as long as that was his desired intentions, so the flower could never be accidentally broken, and if ever taken away, the crystalized stem would reappear at his bed side table later that day.

Dipper blew on the flower becasue he loved the way the crystal would melt, fluttering away like diamond stutted snow. It shimmered in the air, clustering into a tiny Big Dipper before completely melting like ice, leaving the marvelous displace imprinted behind his eyes.

His cheeks were hot and his armpits and hands were leaking like fresh splattered paint. He hated how gross and sweaty he was, how it made his already too tight clothes feel constricting and uncomfortable on his plump body, but Bill alwasy said he was perfect, and in some odd way he believed him.

Dipper slumped back into his sheet claded mattress, rubbing his clamy hands on his comfy sweatpants, doing his best not to smear the ink on his already crinckled present.

"Hey there, Pine Tree."

Bill stood in the darkest corner of the room, seeming to melt right out of the rose colored shadows, his wild eyes gleaming bright down at the young boy. Dipper stared into Bill's left eye, swimming deeply in the black supernova that was his eye, the constellation a constant reminder that this amazing creature infront of him would love him forever.

"B-Bill!"  
Dipper flung himself off the bed, colliding hard with the tall, lavish blond, nuzzling his face deep into the other's freshly pressed sunflower shirt, he smelled like Dipper imagined Star dust to smell, sweet and light, with a strong pull that tickled the nose in just the right way.

"Woah kid, what's with the bone crushing snuggles? You miss me that much?"

Bill's voice was playful and teasing but Dipper had known the demon long enough to recognize concern when he heard it, his tone asking the unspoken question. Dipper stepped back, fingers playing with the sweaty paper. His nerves tingled like tiny electric kisses, he knew Bill loved him and that he'd appreciate anything Dipper gave him but that didn't make showing the demon what he had created any easier.

"I always miss you, Bill."

The steadiness of his own voice helped him compose his confidence, a small crecent smile playing at the corner of his lips,  
"I just...I wrote you something. It's to celebrate our anniversary of the day we first met, so yeah."

The tall blond layed across the bed, pulling the thicker boy down with him, bringing their noses together for a delicate eskimo kiss,  
"Of course my Star child, how could I forget the day I met my beautiful soulmate?"

Dipper would never tire of Bill's honey sweet words, he giggled into the "kiss" his anxieties already faded away into the pink tinted shadows.  
"And what did you write me, my talented little sapling?"

Dipper thrusted the worn paper into Bill's face, making the demon go cross eyed. The round boy then hid his face into a golden pillow, awaiting the demon to judge his fate.

"Now what is this..."

Bill took a slow breath before beginning,

_" I treak through these curses woods, struggling to catch my breath_

_The beauty is strong against my chest._

_I follow the patches of blue, they lead me deep into the woods, closer to you._

_You twirl in the wind like the petals around you, light and sweet,_

_A golden nectar, untouched by god's._

_You bless me with your simple smile._

_So Forget Me Not as I treak slow behind you_

  
_Forget Me Not when the wind blows your seeds away_

_Forget Me Not when the sun comes up tomorrow"_

The glowing room fell into silence, Bill's milky voice lullying the young boy into a effortless peace. Dipper didn't dare raise his head, would Bill like it? It was kind of dumb and he couldn't believe he had wrote it!

"....Pine Tree."

Bill's breathless voice caused the burnette to finally look up, Bill's dazzeling eyes blown wide in an unseen wonder, Dipper had never seen the demon look this way before.

"Bill are you..."

"Pine Tree you wrote this for _me_?"

Dipper nodded his head, unsure how to react to the demons odd behavior, did Bill hate it that much?

"I love it."

What?

"W-what? Bill you, what?!"

"Oh sweet Satan below, I absolutely _adored_ it sapling!"

Bill took hold of the younger's squishy waist, peppering his overly round face in light kisses, tightly gripping his chunky hips in a limitless bliss, ignoring Dipper's squeaks of protest. Dipper was at a loss of words, Bill liked it?  
He had spilled is heart out in a cheesy poem and the demon Liked it?!

"I-I'm happy y-you thought it was good."

The demon stopped, seeming apalled, the blond sat up staring down at the younger boy,

"'Thought it was good' Pine Tree it was marvelous! In fact..."

The demon placed his hand over his chest, in the geltle area of where his heart should be. From under his pale palms shined a golden glow, the air sparking with mystic magic filling the child up with a timeless bliss.

"W-what are you doing?"

Dipper sat up as well, picking at a loose string on his belly,

"I'm imprinting your words over my chest, that way I'll be able to charish them forever."

Dippers eyes widened in suprise, "You're what? C-can I see?"

Bill chuckled at the boys baffled look, snapping and having his magic unbutton his shirt at the top, just enough to reveal the mark, in glittering ink the shifted like the cosmos, reflected his saplings words, the child's eyes flooding with overwhelmed tears.

"B-Bill you didn't h-have to-"

"But of course I did my Star child, the universe gifted me with with a pure soul like yourself, and there is no way I will ever be able to repay my debt. When my thoughts stray to destruction and evil it's your gentle mind that keeps me sain, your whisp of blue soul that brings me back. I am nothing with out you my Pine Tree."

Dipper let his bright eyes weep, his tears streaming like starlight themselves, "B-Bill, I'm, I'm so happy!"

The boy threw himself at his soulmate, his love for the demon ripping the words from his soft chest, he was so glad the demon had found him all those years ago, he never would have made it through school without the help of his wonderful friend.

"Shh, my sapling, come, let's sleep. I'll give you dreams of nerdy books and wonderous monsters, alright?"

"Th-they're not nerdy Bill!"

The demon chuckled, loving his sapling's growing spark.

"What ever you say kid, what ever you say."

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: this art work was originally gonna be the Journal and it was gonna have Bill's summoning page on it, along with the twin's room in the back round, featuring Dipper's hat and some odditys in jars and such
> 
> But then I thought 'I'm not that crazy of a fan!'
> 
> That was before I started writing fanfiction.


End file.
